Conventional vehicle interior rear view mirrors include a reflection control adjuster for nighttime use to prevent headlight glare from shining directly into the vehicle driver's eyes.
Current production vehicles include vehicle side doors having exterior rear view mirrors on both the driver and passenger sides in order to cooperate with the interior rear view mirror in providing a better view of the area directly to the rear of the vehicle and to each lateral side to the rear. As such, there is an additional light glare problem from these exterior rear view mirrors on the vehicle side doors in addition to the light glare involved with the interior rear view mirror. In an attempt to overcome this problem, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,251 of Murjahn discloses an antiglare shield for exterior mirrors wherein an antiglare shield of transparent plastic that is preferably tinted is engaged directly with the inner surface of the side door window. A stop provided by a molding on the inner surface of the antiglare sheet engages the upper edge of the door to position the antiglare shield in a fixed location. As such, this antiglare shield does not lend itself for adjustable positioning with the different geometries and door designs of the many vehicles now being manufactured.
Other vehicles window glare shields and screens are disclosed by U.S. patents: 1,180,589 Kubat; 1,454,498 Whall et al.; 1,920,185 Carr, Jr.; 1,953,877 Chase; 2,261,301 Smith; 2,594,813 Seibert; 2,665,166 Roark; 3,025,098 Andrews; 3,410,602 Schuler; 3,412,506 Masayoshi Shiota; 3,415,569 Leevo; 3,454,301 Lehmann; 3,518,427 Cotterill; 3,948,554 Barbee; 4,023,856 DeRees; and 4,130,317 Lai.